Chicken Soup
by moonjat54
Summary: Beth is not feeling well.  Assistance comes from a surprising source.  Just a little one shot to entertain you.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Do you think CBS or WB really cares what I write?**

**This is a little one shot that came to me when I was not feeling so good a while back. I have decided to share this while I am getting my new story ready to post. I hope you enjoy this side trip from my usual stories.**

Chicken Soup

Beth felt miserable. Her head was pounding and her body couldn't decide if it was freezing or burning up. She really had not felt this bad when she had first arrived at Mick's, she had just been tired. Well sure, she had the beginnings of the headache and maybe her throat had been a little scratchy…..but really it hadn't been serious. It never dawned on her that she might be falling ill while she let herself in with the key Mick had given her. He was on a stakeout but had asked her to come over and wait for him; he had felt sure he wouldn't be gone too long. Now she was wrapped in the soft afghan that had been on the couch and lay there wishing she felt well enough to drive herself home. She really didn't want Mick to see her like this but she didn't have the strength to get to her feet and leave.

The sound of the door clicking open made her cringe and with a small squeak she pulled the material over her head, unwilling to face Mick. She wished she could just vanish from the room and prayed Mick would just take pity on her and not give her a lecture on taking better care of herself. It was true that she had been neglecting her health lately with work and keeping late hours with her vampire. And she was positive that Mick would find a way to blame himself for her illness.

There came a gentle tug at the afghan but the eyes staring at her quizzically as the material pulled away were not hazel but brown.

"Hello Blondie, I hate to say this but you don't smell so good," Josef commented with a wrinkled nose. Beth wanted to die.

"Josef," she croaked. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing," he shot back. "Are you waiting for Mick to come home and turn you before you die?" he chuckled.

"That's not funny," Beth groaned as she struggled to sit up. "I didn't feel this way when I arrived." She noticed that he backed up quickly and sat in a chair opposite her. "I thought vampires couldn't catch human illnesses. Why are you looking at me like I'll infect you?" she asked with a baleful look.

"Oh we can't," Josef said brightly and settled back more comfortably in the chair. "But human illnesses can be so…..disagreeable to our senses," he finished with a frown as a cough escaped her.

"Well you don't have to stay. Mick isn't here," she grumbled as she clutched the soft cloth closer around her. "I would go home but the room spins every time I stand up." She hated how that sounded even as she spoke the words. It sounded so whiney and the amusement had returned to Josef's eyes.

Then the vampire's expression softened and he got to his feet and headed to the kitchen. Moments later he returned with a glass of water and handed it to her. He returned to the chair and brought his phone out and began dialing.

"Oh don't call Mick," Beth pleaded after taking a sip of water. "Please don't interrupt his work."

Josef held up one hand to silence her and then spoke into the phone.

"Gerald, I have a job for you. I want you to go to that all night pharmacy on Clark and pick up some of that human cold or flu medicine. You know, that stuff they are constantly advertising on television. Bring some aspirin as well. Then stop at the 24 hour diner that is on 7th and get some chicken soup to go. Bring it to St. John's place," Josef ordered. "No questions just do it and be quick about it," he added and broke off the connection. He smirked at Beth who was staring at him in surprise. "What don't tell me you don't like chicken soup?"

"No…I mean…yes, I do like it," Beth stammered. "But why?"

Josef shook his head at her.

"Do you think I like seeing you suffer? Well…it could be amusing I suppose but it would only make Mick miserable to see you ill and he is my best friend," Josef said with a shrug. "I have people to do my bidding; I might as well use them."

"Thank you Josef," Beth said softly.

"Oh hell Blondie, I do like you," Josef said gruffly. He could see how miserable she was feeling. "We can't have you succumbing to a pesky human illness. It will take me a decade to cheer Mick back up."

"You really do have difficulty admitting you care about others, don't you?" Beth said with a weak smile and she sipped some more water.

"It ruins my image," Josef quipped.

"Yet you have no trouble showing that you care for Mick," Beth pointed out as she settled back against the soft cushions.

Josef stared at her and then gave her a small half smile.

"Well now Mick is a special case, isn't he?" he said kindly. "I've known that ever since Coraline dragged him to one of my parties." He could see Beth flinch at the mention of Mick's ex wife. "Sorry Beth but without dear Coraline, you would never have met Mick," he pointed out bluntly.

"No, I would have missed out on the joy of being kidnapped at age four. I may care about Mick a lot but I just can't make myself feel grateful to Coraline for the way she brought about our meeting," she said with surprising venom in her voice.

"Fair enough," Josef acknowledged. "Coraline has always been a selfish vamp and truthfully I am relieved that Mick has let her go."

"Has he?" Beth couldn't prevent the words from slipping out. Her fear was clearly written on her face.

"Trust me, he's done with her," the vampire said with a nod. "She screwed up with Mick and deserved to lose him."

Beth closed her eyes and tried to drive all thoughts of Coraline from her mind. The lovely dark haired vampire had a hold on Mick and Beth knew she was a fool if she believed the woman was gone for good. Sometimes it felt like she would never be free of that woman's influence. And it exhausted her to deal with all the emotions that the mere mention of Coraline evoked. She began to drift off into sleep.

Josef watched while the human fell asleep and was surprised to find his feelings for the human were sympathetic. She had managed to prove time and time again that she could be trusted with their secret. And he could not deny the positive influence she was on his friend. It was a pleasure not to have a brooding Mick on his hands.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and he opened it to take the delivery from Gerald. He thanked his employee and dismissed him. Going to the kitchen he refilled Beth's water glass and found a spoon for the soup. He returned to the sleeping human and set the medicines down.

"Beth, your soup is here. I don't know much about this business but I do believe you are supposed to eat this while it is still hot," Josef said shaking her gently.

Beth awoke slowly and sat up groggily as she accepted the container of soup from Josef. With interest she eyed the boxes of aspirin and cold medications sitting on the coffee table. Smiling weakly at the vampire she gratefully inhaled the delicious smell of the chicken soup.

"Thank you Josef," she murmured as she took a spoonful of the warm broth. It slid down her throat, spreading it's warmth throughout her body. A happy little moan escaped as she continued to consume the soup.

Josef watched her eat in fascination, intrigued how something as simple as chicken soup could create such happiness in a human. He could see how being around humans was attractive to Mick and how this fragile woman was so special. He would have to cut his friend some slack about this obsession.

"Don't forget to take that medicine Blondie. And tell Mick to give me a call when he gets home. I must leave now, I have a business to run," Josef said as he rose to his feet and adjusted his suit coat. He moved around the coffee table and looked down at her. "I hope you feel better soon Beth," he added sincerely and then quickly left before she could respond.

Beth stared at the door in amazement. She realized she had been given a rare glimpse at a side of Josef Kostan that very few beings had witnessed. No wonder Mick called him his best friend, after 400 years Josef still had a human side.

End Story

**I hope you liked that little interaction. I always felt that Josef was far more human than he ever wanted anyone to know. He was good at keeping it under wraps but every now and then it showed up. Feedback is always welcome. Thank you.**


End file.
